In washer/dryers, the fan used for cooling the condenser generates noise during the drying cycle of the laundry. In order to avoid this problem, a thermoelectric module is utilized instead of the condenser in the drying process. In this system, the humid air received by means of a fan from the drum wherein laundry is emplaced, is aspirated into a chamber. A thermoelectric module is provided in the chamber. The air dehumidified by the thermoelectric module and at least partially heated is sent to the drum either directly or after the employment of a preheating process.
In the state of the art European Patent Application No EP 1342828, the use of the hot surface of a thermoelectric module in the drying cycle of a washing machine is described.
In the state of the art Japanese Patent Application No JP 8057194, a housing, situated inside a washing machine, having air inlet ducts on both sides and also wherein a Peltier element is provided, is mentioned.
In these state of the art applications, since using a fan is not required to cool the condenser or the fan utilized being smaller than the fans used in washer/dryers not comprising a thermoelectric module and being operated for a shorter period of time, the noise generated decreases. However, if the flow rate of the air passing over the thermoelectric module is high, a decrease in efficiency is observed since air cannot be heated sufficiently.